


Contract 307

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, Molestation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A self-aware car explains the nature of it's existence...





	Contract 307

Introduction:

Hello. It is very nice to meet you. My name is BART. I am six years old. I weigh slightly more than six thousand pounds. I am roughly six and a half feet tall, eighteen feet long, and seven feet wide.

...

...

...

I apologize. What I previously said does not make much sense without any context, does it? Those dimensions do not fit the standard human mold and you, my reader, are probably confused. Do not worry! I will provide more information!

BART, my name, is an acronym for Boy Abducting Robotic Transport. Names, I think, are important because they are informative. They tell us who we are. Or, rather, they tell us who our creators thought we should be. In my case, my creator chose the best name possible as my name is in perfect harmony with my programing directives. I will explain.

Function:

First, I am a form of transport. If you saw me on the street, I would be indistinguishable from many brand name SUVs and, indeed, have the ability to make some self-alterations to my basic shape, color, and miscellaneous ornamentation so as to better blend in. My engine is considerably more advanced than the modern automotive engine, however, and I do not require the use of gasoline. Instead, the solar panels on my roof absorb and transmit more than enough energy to my engine which allows me to travel unhindered. I very much enjoy traveling. I have been to every one of the lower forty-eight American states multiple times and my favorite hobby is cruising down the highway at very fast speeds.

Second, I am robotic (though I believe the politically correct word choice should be that I am an android - I prefer that moniker). While I do have an engine under the hood and quite a bit of advanced technology under the floor of the cabin, the real technological marvel is my cabin itself. In fact, the level of technology within my interior far exceeds anything I have observed available to the general American public. To be concise, the entire cabin is made up of advanced holographic and force field projectors capable of simulating any sort of environment within. I can have six leather seats and look like a normal vehicle. I can have a tropical jungle complete with bugs and the smells of the rain forest. I can create holographic people who seem just as lifelike as those passing me on the road. The only restriction is that the space itself never exceeds the space of my cabin, an unfelt burden as I have a considerable amount of room within me.

Third, I am programed with a wide range of skills allowing me to carry out abductions; with the details and parameters of each abduction downloaded into my memory from an unknown location. Multiple self-diagnostics have proven fruitless in determining this location and my programing insists I simply accept each set of instructions, deemed "contracts," and follow through with their direction. I do so. Each abduction consists of three distinct parts. The first part is the abduction itself. The second part is the sexual stimulation of the abductee set forth by the parameters of each contract. The third part is the release of the abductee.

Finally, each abduction has one constant commonality: the abductee is always a boy. Usually between the ages of thirteen and seventeen, the boys are from a wide variety of races, economic backgrounds, and regions of the country. The time the boys are held has ranged from ten minutes to three weeks. The type of sexual stimulation has varied as well, though quantifying the variation is nearly impossible. Instead, I will provide a few examples.

Example One:

Troyar Washington was a fifteen-year-old black boy abducted in Detroit and deposited in Denver. It was easy abducting him; I simply sat on a street corner in the middle of the night with my engine running and the doors unlocked. He tried to steal me.

An hour later, as I was crossing into Ohio, Troyar found himself sharing my empty interior with three naked burley men (holograms of course) who quickly overpowered the teenager and, after stripping him naked, introduced him to gay sex. For the three days it took me to get to Denver, they fucked his mouth and ass repeatedly while cumming bucket-loads of spunk inside of him. Troyar was jerked and sucked off many times as well, initially verbally assaulting the men who were raping him before eventually begging them to fuck his ass "just one more time" like a two-cent whore.

Example Two:

Sixteen-year-old William Deloit, from Wellington, Kansas, got into my interior willingly. Walking home after school, the small nerdy teenager noticed me parked in a parking lot with my rear door open and a blond bombshell sitting in the back seat, legs opened seductively while she beckoned him over. She promised he would "get some" if he got in the back with her. William probably should have asked for clarification.

The boy was trussed up and uncomfortable for nine days, his body encased in a thick leather suit with the exception of his nose, mouth, cock, balls, and asshole. While a spigot in his mouth's ball gag kept him fed and hydrated and while his teenage cock was kept encased in a restrictive chastity belt, his asshole was gently worked open by larger and larger vibrating prostate massagers. Unable to achieve an erection, the boy spent the whole time moaning pitifully as the vibrators milked an overflowing stream of cum out of his forgotten and useless junk.

Example Three:

Eleven-year-old Ethan Castile was offered a ride home after soccer practice by what he thought was his teammate Jimmy and Jimmy's mom. It was not. It was me. With the walls of the interior under my control, it wasn't difficult to convince Ethan shortly thereafter that Jimmy's mother had parked the car, gotten out, and entered the store for some groceries.

Then Jimmy began to talk about sex. Before Ethan knew it, the virginal boy had his soccer shorts around his ankles while he and Jimmy busily jerked each other off. The boy seemed really to be enjoying himself and, when Jimmy slipped between the seats and engulfed Ethan's little boycock to the hilt, I knew from Ethan's reaction that he was going to be seeking blowjobs a lot in the future. I dropped him of at home half an hour later.

Conclusion:

My programing indicates that by introducing myself, articulating my function, and highlighting three examples of abductions, I have fulfilled the terms of contract 307. Thank you.

Now awaiting a new contact...


End file.
